


Stranded

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Sam get stranded off-world, which leads to a few revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, especially since it's been awhile since I've played in the Stargate sandbox.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When the gate cuts off just before he and Sam can step through, Cam knows something is wrong. When Sam starts swearing at the DHD when a wormhole fails to form, he knows something is seriously wrong.

 

“Well at least there aren’t any angry natives trying to attack us,” he says, finding the only positive in the situation.

 

“That’s because there aren’t any natives,” Sam points out. “This is a deserted planet, and now we’re stuck here.”

 

“They’re going to notice that we didn’t come back through the gate with them. They’re probably trying to dial back here as we speak.”

 

Sam gives Cam a _you’re a dumbass_ look. “Obviously not succeeding or there’d be a wormhole by now. So again, we’re stuck on a deserted planet.”

 

“You can’t fix the DHD?” Cam asks, even though he already knows the answer. If there was a way for Sam to fix it, she’d already be working on it.

 

Sam shakes her head. “Right now I don’t even have a way to tell what’s wrong with it. Everything I would need is back home.”

 

“Well shit,” Cam replies, for lack of anything better to say. “I’ve got enough food and water to last us a little over a day. Please tell me you’ve got something too.”

 

“SG-1 has been the trouble magnets of the SGC since the day we formed,” Sam replies with a smirk. “I never go anywhere without. We’ve got a week before we need to start worrying about food and water.”

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Cam replies. “I don’t want to move too far from the gate so we don’t miss it if the do get through.”

 

“I don’t either. Just because there aren’t any people doesn’t mean there’s not anything dangerous out there.”

 

When night falls and there’s no contact from the Mountain, Cam tells Sam to get some sleep and that he’ll take first watch. It’s completely uneventful and Cam probably spends just as much time watching Sam sleep as he does watching the gate. She looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping and Cam thinks that makes her even more attractive. He’s always felt drawn to her, even though he knows nothing is ever going to happen. Even if those rumors about her and O’Neill aren’t true, he’s no match for her intellectually.

 

When Cam finds himself fighting to keep his eyes open, he wake Sam up so that she can keep watch while he gets a couple hours of shut-eye.

 

After two days, there’s still no sign of rescue from the SGC and their occasional attempts at dialing the gates have still proven unsuccessful.

 

“Hopefully they’ve already sent the Apollo out this way, because if it would leave now it would stretch our food supplies to the limit,” Sam says, having calculated in her head how far they are from Earth.

 

“Well that’s a depressing thought,” Cam replies. “Though I suppose there isn’t much to be had in the way of good news.”

 

“Well like you pointed out at the beginning, there are no angry natives, “ Sam responds. “And if we’re going to get stranded, at least we’re not alone.”

 

“And I’d much rather get stranded with you, than anyone else on the team,” Cam says.

 

“Really?” Sam asks, surprised. “Even more than Vala? I’ve seen how you look at her.”

 

Cam shakes his head. “Every man looks at her that way. Probably some of the women too. She’s not the one I’m interested in.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Who are you interested in, then?”

 

Cam groans, wishing he had chosen his wording better. “Can we please not go there?”

 

Sam smirks. “You opened the door Cam, I want to know. It’s Lam, isn’t it?”

 

“What? No!” Cam says. “We’re friends, but that’s it. Besides, I’m not all that interested in having Landry murder me.”

 

“But you’re the Golden Boy of the SGC. He wouldn’t murder you.”

 

Cam groans again. “Don’t call me that. And I’m pretty sure if anyone working at the Mountain tries to date his daughter, he’ll arrange for an unfortunate fatal ‘accident’.”

 

Sam laughs. “I really don’t think Landry is that diabolical. Jack, on the other hand, probably would have been if he’d had a daughter.”

 

“So while we’re prying into each other’s personal lives, what’s with those rumors about you and O’Neill?” Cam asks, shifting things away from him.

 

“Simply rumors,” Sam replies. “Maybe under different circumstances there could have been something, but it hasn’t happened and it never will.”

 

“So he’s the one that got away then?”

 

Sam fixes him with a look he can’t decipher. “I wouldn’t exactly put it that way. Though maybe you should make a move on that mystery woman you don’t want to tell me about before she becomes the one that got away.” She pauses briefly before continuing. “Unless it’s a man, in which case I didn’t ask a thing.”

 

Cam laughs. “It’s definitely a woman. Though I think the same ‘never going to happen’ circumstances that apply to you and O’Neill also apply to me and her.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Just what do you think those circumstances are?”

 

Cam shrugs. “You mean it wasn’t working together on the same gate team and then him being your boss?”

 

This time Sam laughs. “If that’s all it was, you would have gotten together as soon as he left for Washington. It’s a lot more complicated than that.” Sam’s eyes widen. “Wait a second… If the same gate team thing is relevant for you and it’s not Vala, doesn’t that mean…”

 

Cam nods, looking everywhere but at her. “That’s why I didn’t want to say anything. Because now it’s going to be weird until we get out of here.”

 

“It’ll only be weird if you don’t plan to do anything about it,” Sam says softly.

 

Cam looks up at her. “Seriously? Technically it’s breaking frat regs.”

 

Sam snorts. “Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you. Besides, the SGC looks the other way as long as you keep it professional at work.   The only people we can talk to about work are the people we work with.”

 

“I guess that is true,” Cam admits. He’s about to lean in to kiss her when the gate comes to life. “Seriously!? This exact second is when they finally get it to work.”

 

Sam can’t help but chuckle. “Maybe we can pick up we left off once they let us out of the mountain. Maybe we’ll get a day or two off to recover from the ‘trauma’.”

 

Cam smiles at her. “I’d like that.”


End file.
